


Speechless

by zerozaki_Zen



Series: When You Say Nothing at All [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cafes, Deaf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Yeager Is a Ray of Sunshine, Hange is Hange, Happy, Kuchel wants grandkids, M/M, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), One Shot, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sign Language, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Levi was forced to do a dare which is to sign "I really like you. Please, be my Alpha," to a total stranger in a cafe.The dare is very embarrassing but there is a high chance that his target doesn't know sign language. All he had to do is to say then leave like nothing happened.But.The shitty brat understands sign language!





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I hope you like this one shot I made, There are only few Deaf!Levi in the AO3 so I'm filling it up!
> 
> Enjoy!

"When will I get my grandkids, Levi?"

Levi rolled his eyes while he chews on his food. He hates it when his mother asks such things during their lunch date. He has no problem reading lips so his mother will not let go of her spoon to communicate with him.

Levi just shrugs, earning him a glare from his mother. "You are not getting younger Levi nor am I. Did you try that dating site your friend Hange recommend?"

Augh, Levi hates this talk. He secretly tried the site only to be turned down by one of his chatmates when he tells them that is deaf. Not that Levi mind, it was his key to stop using the damn site and to prove to Hange that all people there are shitty.

He shakes his head signed that the people are shitty on that site. Kuchel frowns.

"Oh, I'm so sorry honey, why don't you try asking your friends if the knew any single Alphas or Betas?"

That's it, Levi puts his spoon down. 'Mom please stop.'

"But honey, I don't want you to grow old alone."

Levi rolled his eyes in disbelief. He doesn't interact much not because he is deaf but he is a real introvert, he only got few friends that he welcomes his circle. Others may try to make friends with him, some even try to learn sign language but some of them were turned off by Levi's OCD and his shitty attitude. Petra was the one who stuck around and even helps Levi with his OCD, he had to admit the Beta is too kind for him to handle.

As for his mother's suggestions about having someone, Levi doesn't need anyone, he had a job and he can afford anything if he wanted something but Levi is not the type to buy useless things only cleaning stuff is worth spending for him.

"Just try it okay? For mommy, please?" Kuchel smiled at him.

'Fine, I'll try once.'

***

'And that's this.'

Levi finally finished. Taking a sip of his tea, he stopped when he felt that his tea is now cold. They are in a cafe anyway so he'll just order another one.

He did what his mom told him, he tells his tale to his "friends", Hange and Erwin if they knew some single Alpha or Beta out there.

"Okay! Okay! First, what is your type?!" Hange frantically said with hand gestures. Levi already told her that it is fine for her to talk without signing her hands but the insane Beta thought it was cool to sign while talking.

'Perhaps a guy will do,' God, he can't believe he's doing this.

"Levi is too sassy to have a female partner!" Erwin joked. Levi stops himself from throwing his cup on him.

"What else?!" Hange pressed.

'Likes cleaning.'

"And?! I need info!"

'Taller than me?' Levi is not sure with himself but he is sure of one thing, 'but not that tall that he'll tower over me.'

The last one made the two laughing their heart out. Levi wonders why is he even friends with them. He tried to ignore them and directs his attention to the cafe. The cafe is almost full mostly of students, some elders, businesses guys with their laptops and a green-eyed brat that is reading a book. Levi eyed the book seeing the title saying: "The Narrator is a Piece of Shit" - made him giggle. He wants that book.

"Who are you looking at?!" Hange pushed her face next to his so she can see where Levi is looking.

He shoved her dirty face off of him. Glaring daggers at her is useless but at least Levi tried.

"Oh, is that green-eyed boy?" Erwin teased.

"Oh! He's cute! You should ask him out like right now!"

'What?!' Levi gestured at them. 'This is not what we're planning right now!"

"Come on, it's just practice! Look! Look! He glanced at us!" Levi turns only to see the boy's eyes are fixed on his book.

"Actually, I caught him looking on our table a few times," Erwin grinned at the raven. "I can tell that he is looking at you, I think he is interested in you Levi."

'Impossible.'

"Levi he looked this way again!" But every time he turns he always found the brat reading his book. Were his friends tricking him?

"Okay back to your problem, I'm afraid all male Alphas and Betas I knew are already married or they had a partner already." Erwin said innocently.

"My friends too! They are all married!" Hange beamed as well.

Are his friends fucking serious?! Why do they push him so much to approaching that brat? Well, to be honest, Levi thought that brat was cute. Such boyish look must be banned at all seasons, with that look the brat must have a girlfriend or a boyfriend. It's impossible that he is single. Not to mention that his friends rather push him to a stranger who had no idea that he is deaf.

'No.'

"Levi, it's much better if you meet your one true love on your own!"

'I'm sorry, I don't talk to strangers.'

"But you're not going to literally talk to him..." Erwin whispers but Levi can still read his lips.

"I know! We should play truth or dare! Levi, truth or dare?" Hange asked excitement is written all over her.

'What?! What is going on?!' why does every time his with Hange everything moves too fast?

"Just pick!"

'Okay, okay, truth.'

"Tell me all about your experiences during heat!" Hange pants in excitement and took her pen and notepad. "I need every piece of detail."

'Fuck, no way!' Levi can't help the blush on his face.

"Then it's a dare," Erwin said, acting cool and all.

"Yes! I dare you to go and tell that green-eyed boy in sign language 'I saw you reading over there and I really like you! Please, be my Alpha!'"

'No fucking way!'

"Now, calm down Levi. There is a high chance that that guy doesn't understand sign language," the giant Alpha reasoned.

'But...'

"This is also a test! If that guy is not interested he will shrug it off and proceed to read his book. But if he does, then he would likely go out of his way to know what you said!" Hange slammed her fist on the table before she giggles like a maniac.

'I....'

"You can still back out and give Hange what she wants," Erwin smirks.

Levi looked over at the boy's table. He's alone with a plate of pancakes and an orange juice in front of him. Levi has to pass three tables until he gets to him but he wouldn't make a scene because the boy's table is placed on the corner.

Erwin might be right about that boy but it is still embarrassing, as well as Hange's truth. God, how he hates his friends.

'Fine! I'll... I'll do the dare...' Hange and Erwin gave him a round of applause.

Stiffly getting out of his chair, he walks to the boy's table with slow steps. Each step he felt his face heat up when he reached the table Levi knew his face is as red as a tomato. If he is not using scent cancelers, his scent will be all over the place. He taps the boy's shoulder to rip his attention from his book.

Seriously, those eyes are breathtaking now that Levi is so close he can see all the details in those beautiful eyes. He felt his whole body heat up in a second before fading. Thank god, he pops one of his suppressants before he left his house. This Alpha almost made him go into heat.

"Yes?" the questioned him. "May I help you?"

That's when Levi noticed that he was actually staring, he felt like his head will explode with embarrassment. Giving an audible gulp, Levi moved his hands to sign what Hange told him. The boy's eyes widen while he signs, perhaps the boy is confused or maybe he didn't expect to encounter a deaf person today.

When he's done, he lowered his head in embarrassment. The boy just stared at him with the wide eyes to Levi's disappointment. Not that he expected the boy will say or do something. He should leave.

"Wow, that escalated quick," the boy chuckles while he is doing sign language simultaneously.

Levi felt his blood run cold. He understands sign language, he understood Levi. Levi is just standing there with wide eyes and a very red face. What should he do? Runaway? Explain? Even if he does explain it might be mess up because his thoughts are all over the place and then BAM! Gone, empty, leaving him speechless.

"Why don't we start from the very beginning?" the boy suggested with a big smile but it only made Levi more embarrassed.

Wait! Is he interested in knowing Levi?! Oh, god. He might think that Levi is a freak or a stalker. Levi panicked and tried to move his hands around to explain the dare but it was too sloppy and scattered because of his panicking.

"Hey, calm down. It's okay," the boy sound panicked as well, standing up from his chair he offered Levi the chair in front of his. "It's okay, would you mind joining me?"

Levi stared at him, the boy is so good at sign language than Levi had expected. Looking for his friends, he founds them giving him a thumbs up. He decided to take the boy's offer and sat on the chair. The Raven tries to rub his face, hoping the stupid blush will fade away.

"So, is there anything you want in here? It's on me." the boy said with a smile as he sat down in his own chair. He looks like he won a lottery or something.

"Early Gray Tea will be nice," Levi signs shyly. He should calm down first before explaining, plus, he is still craving for a cup of Earl Gray.

"One Earl Gray coming up!" The boy almost cheered as he calls for a waiter. After that, he turns to Levi with a smile on his face. "Should we start now?"

Levi just nods.

"Okay. Hello! My name is Eren Yeager!" Eren offered his hand.

Levi might have a problem with his eyes, he can practically see Eren sparkling. It must be the smile, it had to be, it was beautiful as well as his eyes, nose, his hair and that sun-kissed skin. God, he's staring again.

Shaking his head, he spelled his name before accepting Eren's hand and giving it a small shake.

"Levi."

Levi watched as Eren moved his lips when he tried to say his name out loud.

"Levi. Nice to meet you, Levi," Eren didn't let go of his hand and just gave him a pleasant smile.

Maybe Levi shouldn't explain the dare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by! 
> 
> Kudos if you like the story and comments are welcomed! They give me life.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
